


Sweetness

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Baekhyun eats you out.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a post on tumblr by [hardstans](https://hardstans.tumblr.com/post/177110524436/on-a-normal-study-date-with-jongdae-when-he) and I just took it from there.

You really need to spare some time to fill your nails. In the theory, you can’t break your own skin with your own nails but you are fisting your sheets hard enough to feel your palms pulsing, four crescent-shaped marks being drilled into each of them.

Very similar marks are being imprinted on your hips and thighs as you pant and moan - you’ve lost your ability to speak some time ago. Your breath is ragged and your chest heaves as pleasure washes over you, wave after wave, bringing tears to your eyes and cramps to your legs. You no longer trash on the bed, now you can only muster enough strength to spasmodically reach full body jerk - nothing more. Your knees are shaking violently and you have an overwhelming need to pray for your life, but you have no words.

Your god, your blessing and your damnation is between your legs, long dexterous fingers sinking into your skin, not to mark, but to keep you still. It’s not an easy feast, not when his lips, his tongue and his teeth do everything to _make_ you move. To make you feel, to make you moan, and cry, and beg. You are sweaty, blabbering mess - and what’s between your legs is an even bigger mess. Baekhyun’s saliva is mixing with your natural lubrication and wetness between on your thighs feels just filthy, but from the wet, obscene sounds that he makes, you know he really enjoys it.

Just like you do. You enjoy his hot tongue on your labia, the blunt tip pushing into you or licking a stripe up to your clitoris. You enjoy his teeth grazing delicate skin, a threat that keeps you at your wit’s end. You particularly enjoy his lips, closing around your clitoris, allowing him to either suck or push against it. He is good, and he knows exactly what is he doing. And he sure takes his sweet time.

After one particularly distressing sucking spell, when he lets go to give you a chance to take a very needed gulp of air because you were getting lightheaded, you feel a tender but rather wet kiss on your thigh. You exhale through your nose, sweat sliding down your skin, leaving the cooling trail after every drop. Sheets under your back are crumpled and wet, and the whole room is stuffy and smells like sex. 

Another tender kiss and you gather your strength to look up. You are wounded up, blood shimming in your ears, and Baekhyun’s face doesn’t help in calming you down. His hair is all messed up and his chin, his cheeks, his lips are all glistening from your lubrication. He looks like debauchery personified, even more so with his eyes shining mischievously. His heated stare locks your eyes in place and he very deliberately swipes his tongue around his mouth, reaching as far beyond his lips as he can. It’s a blatant display of agility and it nearly makes your eyes cross. So sinful.

“I love the taste,” Baekhyun says nearly conversationally, save for his husky voice. You whimper, shutting your eyes because that is not an image you can bear right now. “Your taste is sweet,” he continues, his words ringing in your overloaded brain, only amplifying your pleasure, “satisfying. The more I get, the more I want.”

He shifts and you open your eyes in alarm, only to see his eyes staring at you from between your legs. You catch a glimpse of his pinkish tongue before it flicks against your clitoris and you reward him with another full body jerk. 

“I need to finish my dessert,” Baekhyun announces and once more sucks onto your clitoris sending a shockwave of elation through your synapses. Once again you jerk violently and Baekhyun pushes your hips down to keep you in place.

And it’s only going to get harder.


End file.
